Lost Brother
by songheim88
Summary: This is the story of the other brother, the lost brother, the one without friends or hope, who will have to find his own inner courage. This is the story of Regulus Black and how he was lost and then was found. rated k for now
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They say that blood is thicker than water. I suppose I am a testament to the contrary. I am a blood traitor. I did not betray my parents, or the hundreds of years of dark magic that has been the tradition of the most noble house of black. I did exactly what they wanted, at least initially. No, I did something much more profound, that cut much deeper. I betrayed a blood brother who loved me.

I am Regulus Magnus Black.

I'm not brave or witty like my beloved brother Sirius. I usually take the path of least resistance and bend to other people's wills. I bent to my mother, the crazy hag, and I later bent to the Dark Lord himself, but something was different with the Dark Lord. I had yielded, bent, avoided and stepped down so many times that the feeling the came over me on a raid, one of hundreds I had gone on, when I saw a family burnt alive in their house, the father pathetically trying to beat out the flames, while the mother cried and held her baby tightly to her breast, was utterly foreign to me. What was it? Fear? Yes, probably. I had always been afraid, even when with "friends" for who when they might be enemies and leek information to my mother. No it wasn't fear, at least not at the core. Was it guilt? No, guilt was present, but it wasn't at the core either. I remember as the flames consumed the house a little white face peering out from the window. It was the little boy. Roger, I remembered, from the pictures tacked to the frig when we had raided the home. The boy's face was so cool and calm, artistically at odds with the roaring fire around him. While his countenance was cool, it was not devoid of emotion. What shocked me was the utter lack of fear his face held. Surely he must have realized that he and his family would die. His eyes were trained on the Dark Lord and instead of fear there was defiance. Perhaps it was just the effect of the shadow and flames. Perhaps he did not realize the power the Dark Lord possessed. But his gaze told otherwise. He understood perfectly. After all, hadn't he watched as his older brother was killed with a simple flash of green? How could he comprehend and still not be afraid? It was then that I understood my feeling. It was determination. I would end this. I would get out. I would defy. I looked at the Dark Lord and for the first time saw him stripped of his power, impressive robes and frightening countenance. I saw the calculation the cruelty. I saw in his gaze that he understood as well, what was happening, and he basked in it.

Shredding all that had characterized me a Regulus, I impulsively leapt toward the house. I didn't know what I going to do, other than somehow help them. I got no more than several steps when the boy's eyes turned to me. I realized then that he was blind, but that something was off, something I had missed. I heard the Dark Lord behind me start from my surprising stunt. I felt him burrowing at the edges of my mind. Then he stopped. He had found, gotten a whiff of defiance. I felt the spell hurdling toward me before it even left his lips. My eyes connected with the boy's in front of me and as the spell hit me, the boy's eye's turned to liquid silver and he muttered some latin phrase and suddenly I was thrown forward.

My head connected with a stone floor and all went dark. When I gained consciousness it was to a pair of brown eyes. These eyes were large and fixed intently on my face, almost as if he recognized me. Upon closer inspection I saw that his eyes were somewhat faded and the light lines around them were more pronounce then they should have been on someone his age. Exhausted was the word that described him. My eyes traveled down from his tired face and intense eyes to his clothes. That was when I got a shock. There, displayed proudly on his left breast was the hogwarts emblem with a lion behind it. What had happened? I was at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus POV

I was making my nightly rounds as head boy. I didn't feel well. The full moon had been last night and my last episode had been particularly bad. My close friends, James and Hanna, had urged me to meet with the school nurse as my condition after the last few full moons had been worse than normal.

I was walking down a dark hall, lit only by the occasional torch, when I stumbled over something in the middle of the hall. At first I thought it was a rug that Peeves had thrown out in order to trip kids on their way to class. I went over to the wall and took off one of the torches. As I approached the rug, I realized that is wasn't a rug at all but a body. It as a boy in a black robe, a robe that was oddly singed. I bent over, torch in hand for a closer look of his face.

He had jet black hair that slightly reminded me of James' hair, but where as James had a mad head of hair, this stranger had hair that was straight and fine. It was also long. His bangs covered his face. Curiosity got the better of me and I reached out my hand to clear away the bangs to get a better look of his face. Then, suddenly, his eyes flew open. I was shocked at their color. This eyes were an electric blue that brought to mind glaciers and bitter cold winters. What shocked me even more was their uncanny resemblance to another pair of cold blue eyes. Even their black hair matched each other.

His eyes flew to my face and seemed to pin me with its intent stair. He looked vaguely confused, as if he was just a surprised as I was to find himself in an abandoned hall. It was then that his eyes finally traveled to my school robes. This incited an immediate reaction. His eyes, initially confused, opened wide as disbelief and panic crept in. His breathing hitched as he tried to gulp in too much air at once. He began to shake and his breathing frenzy reached new heights. Hesitantly I put my hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to placate him. He hand seemed to have no effect and then the boy took a final gag of air, closed his eyes and stilled his breath. The self-restraint emanated from him in tense waves. He stayed like that for several moments. Then as if he really had turned to ice, as if he had turned those glacial eyes inward to freeze him from the inside out, his tremors abruptly halted and his breathing became of one in a deep sleep and for an instant I had the ridiculous urge to laugh. A boy had popped out of nowhere with burned robes, an uncanny resemblance to the Slytherine headboy and had not so long ago been a shaking, hyperventilating mess, only to suddenly fall asleep. Maybe he had narcolepsy.

All contemplations on his medical and mental condition immediately stopped once his eyes begin to open. His eyes open painfully slowly as if his eyelashes had been frozen shut. When his eyes were completely open his gaze once again returned to me and he took in my robes with seeming indifference.

Haltingly he asked me, "W-what year is it?"

"Why, it's 1979. I am Gryfindor headboy. I really think I should get you checked out with Madam Merkle."

"No, no that won't be necessary. "

The prospect of going to the head nurse seemed to fill him with anxiety and, was it, fear? He was afraid of something. Actually, tapping into my wolf instincts, he was definitely afraid. He oozed fear. It was almost nauseating.

Regulus POV

What would I do. I had somehow gone back in time. It was 1979. I should be a 5th year now and Sirius a 7th year. Who was this boy in front of me with the brown eyes and honey colored hair? Then it hit me. I remembered seeing him talking, laughing with Sirius in the Great Hall. If I remembered correctly his name as Remy or something like that. Ever since mother had disowned Sirius, I had been forbidden from consorting with him and his blasphemous lot. I suppose that was my first betrayal of Sirius, or at least the one that hurt the most. As always I obeyed my parents' wishes, but Sirius never gave up trying to talk to me, but it was to no avail. I always pushed him away. I had been such a spoiled fool. I thought that with the genius and charming Sirius out of the way, I would take over that position in my parents' life. Little did I know how little the position would appeal to me in latter years and how much it would cost me.

The golden boy's next comment pulled me out of my memories and regrets.

" I really think I should get you checked out with Madam Merkle."

Madam Merkle? Oh, the school nurse. What was I going to do? I had no papers, no documentation. What would Merkle think of an older and suddenly taller Regulus appearing before her for a check up. Surely that would raise questions that I had no answers to, at least, not yet.

The boy must have seen my panic because he abruptly stopped talking. It must have been an odd effect of the light, but for a second his eyes took on an inhuman glow, reminiscent of the silver child's eyes, but instead of liquid silver, his seemed to be of molten gold. It appeared for an instant and then flickered away. Actually the more I thought about it, I realized that I must me missing something. If this boy was really the head boy, as he claimed, then he should have recognized me. Granted, the Gryfindor Head boy didn't usually take too much time with the slytherines, he still should of recognized. Also, I was his best friend's younger brother. Perhaps there was a reason being that long initial stare.

Trying to change the subject from the nurses station, I asked. "So you are a friend of my brother?"

I was met with a blank look.

I tried again.

"You know, my brother, Sirius."

This got a reaction, but not the reaction I was expecting. "Sirius, you say. I knew you reminded my of someone. So Sirius is your brother. But you as his brother is a little impossible."

"Why?"

"Sirius, the prat, doesn't have a brother and just to tell you, he is no friend of mine."

What? Sirius didn't have a brother? I didn't exist?

Perhaps I had done a bit more than just travel back in time.

Hmmm What has happened to poor unfortunate Regulus? Read and review to find out.

I know the rating is k at the moment, but may soon change if Reg develops a love interest hint hint


End file.
